If It Feels Good
by morallygrayxxvii
Summary: Hiro spent his whole life living by one motto...


**Disclaimer**---I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters.

**Summary**---Nakano-san finds himself abandoning the motto he had lived his whole life by.

**

* * *

****If It Feels Good, Do It**

If it feels good, do it. That had always been Hiroshi Nakano's motto. He had lived the better part of his life following it. Recently though, he had found himself slipping away from his old lifestyle. He felt as though something deep inside of him was trying to escape, and it was all because of Shuichi Shindou. He had been in a band with Shuichi. A band called Bad Luck. They sold tons of albums, and even went on a national tour with their rivals, Nittle Grasper. Ever since that night two years ago, Hiro had never felt the same.

* * *

It was right after the encore. Hiro was putting away his guitar before changing, and didn't see Shuichi duck into the dressing room.

"Hey, Fujisaki. Where's Shu?" Hiro asked the raven haired synth player.

"I think he went to change." Fujisaki replied, packing up his music before heading to his own dressing room.

Hiro nodded, and headed in the direction of Shuichi's room. He had been waitching Shuichi perform all evening. But instead of telling him that he looked great, and had to be the cutest guy Hiro had ever seen, he planned on telling him that his clothes were bad. When he walked in, he found Shuichi standing in front of a mirror, gazing at his reflection.

"What are you doing, Shuichi?" Hiro asked, approaching him slowly.

"I wore the wrong outfit, didn't I?" Asked Shuichi. He must have been able to read Hiro's mind. He turned to face Hiro who kept moving forward.

"That's exactly what I came to talk about." Hiro stopped less than two feet in front of Shuichi and gazed down at him.

"The purple one next time?" Shuichi inquired. He turned away from Hiro and strode over to the rack that held his entire wardrobe. He shed his orange, yellow, red, and pink outfit, and pulled on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a pink t-shirt. The shirt was exactly the same shade as his hair, as was his face when he remembered that Hiro was in the room.

"Yes." Hiro replied. He slung an arm around Shuichi's shoulder, and led him out of the room. "Have a drink with me."

"I don't have a choice now, do I?" Shuichi sat down on the futon in Hiro's dressing room as a drink was pressed into his hand. The futon shifted a little as Hiro sat down beside him, a full glass of scotch balanced between his knees.

"We did pretty well tonight." Hiro said.

"I was awful." Shuichi countered, taking a sip of his drink.

"No you weren't."Hiro placed a hand on Shuichi's leg, and took another slug of his drink. Slowly, he pulled his hand away and glanced up at Shuichi. "How's Yuki?"

"I don't know." Shuichi sighed, and set the empty glass down on the floor. "I haven't seen him in about two months."

"What happened with you guys?" Hiro asked, setting his half-full glass beside his feet.

"I left him. He cheated on me, so I just left." Shuichi replied, and turned to face Hiro.

"With who?" Hiro asked.

"T-Tohma." Shuichi stammered. He let out a sob before collapsing into Hiro's arms. "H-he told me, th-that he didn't l-love Tohma." Shuichi took in as much air as possible before letting out another choked sob.

"It's okay, Shuichi." Hiro pushed Shuichi away a little, and looked him in the eye. "You were too good fro Yuki. He didn't deserve you."

Shuichi sighed, and wiped his tears on Hiro's shirtsleeve. He found comfort in his friend's embrace. "I hate him so much." He said, sniffing a little for good measure.

Hiro felt something then, as he sat there comforting Shuichi. It was most peculiar feeling. The same feeling he had while they were performing. He became flushed, and his heart beat faster. Carefully, he reached out and cupped the back of Shuichi's head in his hand.

"Hiro, what are you—" Shuichi didn't get to finish. Hiro jerked him forward, and their lips met. While he sat there kissing Hiro, a most peculiar sensation washed over him. When he felt Hiro pulling away, he latched his arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Hiro tried to pull himself away from Shuichi, but it was too difficult. The roseate-haired beauty was dragging him down. "Shuichi..." Hiro pulled himself away from Shuichi's sweet kisses, and distanced himself a little. "To hell with it."

Shuichi was pinned to the futon by Hiro who was feverishly kissing him. Caught up in the moment, Shuichi wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and pulled Hiro down on top of himself roughly. Hiro grunted in protest, but didn't stop administering kisses. With one swift motion, Hiro pulled he and Shuichi onto the floor.

"Shuichi." Hiro whispered form beneath Shuichi.

"What, Hiro?" Shuichi asked. He lay on top of a very naked Hiro who was flushed and panting.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hiro inquired as he held Shuichi's pink face in his hands.

"Yes." Shuichi gasped loudly as soon as Hiro began tearing his clothes off. He felt him wince as he slowly penetrated.

'God, this hurts.' Hiro thought. He dug his fingernails into Shuichi's shoulders to avoid screaming. 'Whatever happened to, if it feels good, do it?' He asked himself, trying to quell the burning at the base of his spine. This certainly didn't feel good, it hurt. But he liked it. Above him, Shuichi was close to climax, and becoming very tired.

Shuichi let out a deep, guttural moan as he climaxed, and slowly pulled out of Hiro. He pressed an exhausted kiss to Hiro's lips before collapsing. He felt Hiro shift slightly, and wasn't surprised when he gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Their skin was slick and a little sticky and slid against each other as they kissed.

"I love you Shuichi." Hiro whispered.

"I love you too." Shuichi glanced over at the door that stood slightly ajar. Fujisaki stood in the doorway, mouth hanging open, and staring at Shuichi and Hiro.

"You two?" Fujisaki asked, ignoring Ark who sidled up next to him.

"Suguru, get out!" Hiro shouted, trying in vain to cover Shuichi and himself.

"So cute!" Suguru squealed as he was pulled away by his boyfriend.

"Now what are we going to do?" Hiro asked, pulling the blanket off of the futon and onto he and Shuichi.

"Suguru's going to tell K. And K's going to tell Sakano, Sakano will tell Ryuichi, Noriko, and everyone else. Ryuichi will tell Tatsuha, and Tatsuha will tell Yuki." Shuichi rested his head on Hiro's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. It was true. The news of Shucihi and Hiro's new relationship would spread like wildfire.

"You're worried about Yuki finding out?" Hiro asked.

"No, I was just explaining it to you." Shuichi defended.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything, Shuichi. Don't get all defensive." Hiro said.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi apologized and winced as Hiro hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hiro hled Shuichi tightly, kissed him on the forehead, and began to fall asleep. Their manager punctured his slow descent into dreamland.

"Shuichi-kun, Hiro-kun, it's time to leave." Ark called to them through the locked door. He was appointed Bad Luck's manager the previous year because Reji had fallen in love with Sakano, and the two took off to America to get married. They were back of course, and Reji was pregnant. Ark had gladly accepted the position of manager for Bad Luck, and quickly fell in love with Suguru who was almost ten years younger than he.

"We'll be out in a minute." Hiro called to him. He gently kissed Shuichi on the top of his head. "Come on, let's get dressed."

Shuichi lifted himself up from the floor, and began to pull on his clothes. He watched as Hiro did the same. They finished cleaning up, and embraced each other once again.

* * *

Less than an hour later, the new couple lay curled up in each other's arms on the plane. Suguru and Ark sat across from them.

"Hey, what do you say we sneak off to the back?" Hiro whispered in Shuichi's ear.

"Okay." Shuichi got up from the seat, and trotted off toward the back of the plane.

"Where're you going?" Suguru asked.

"Nowhere." Hiro replied as he followed after Shuichi. He found him splayed out on one of the beds that were hidden behind a curtain. His pants were halfway off, and he had a very seductive grin on his lips. "There you are."

Shuichi giggled as Hiro stripped off his shirt, pants, and shoes, and began pulling Shu's off a s well. Hiro growled as he kissed Shuichi, and rested his own sweaty body on top Shu's. Without any warning, he pummeled Shuichi's ass with his cock, nearly rubbing the inside raw.

"Ah...Hiro." Shuichi moaned. He wasn't worried about Suguru and Ark hearing them, because they were probably doing the same thing. He groaned rather loudly as Hiro hit hi "sweet spot". He did it again and again, but Hiro couldn't know, could he?

"Shu...Shu, I love you so—" Hiro was unable to finish his sentence. He felt Shuichi's ass tighten around his cock, and he simply melted.

"I love you too, Hiro." Shuichi managed to grate out just before Hiro came. He himself came all over Hiro's stomach. Shuichi felt warm as he lay in Hiro's embrace, the sticky stuff wiped clean from both of them. "You're good for me, you know that?" Shuichi asked him.

"I know. You're good for me too." Hiro replied, nuzzling his ear. He closed his eyes, and sleep overtook him. Deep within the realms of his dreams, Shuichi lay in a plush, white bed, holding a single sheet of paper that bore the words of his motto. The dream Shuichi held the paper out in front of him, and tore it cleanly in half. The world ahead of the two would be full of pain, but it would be a pleasurable pain. And it certainly wouldn't feel good.

* * *

**A/N**--- I wrote this a long time ago, so I apologize if it's bad. If you enjoyed it, review... 


End file.
